Before Clary Fray Got Married
by Wildflowerstories
Summary: PLEASE READ CLARY FRAY GETS MARRIED BEFORE READING THIS Did you ever wonder what Emily Starkweather and Sebastian Morgenstern's life before each other was and the story of when they were together.


My name is Emily Violet Starkweather or Blackwell. My mother's name is Anne Blackwell, my half sister's name is Lydia Blackwell and my father's name is Hodge Starkweather. I was born May 13th 1991 and my whole family hates me execpt Hodge, my father. The reason they hated me was becuase I was one on Valentine's experiments he has done. My blood is the blood of the devil, literally.

When Valentine gave my mother his blood I turned powerful. My family I was afriad of me amd so was the whole Portland institute. My Mother would abuse me ever since I was a child and not once did anyone try to stop it.

1996

"Mommy. I am sorry. I don't know what I did but I am sorry." I begged my mother.

"You are not supposed to talk. Stop being a slut and go to the Libary, I will be in there soon." My motjer mlther said wotj fire in her eyes. I didn't know what I did wrong. She called my a slut for the first time I knew exactly what it was. Lydia was no better than my mother. She would shove me, punch me, kick me, and cut me. I walked to the libary with tears going down my face in frustration. I went into the libary, luckily I was alone.

"What did I do?" I asked the angels over and over again to the point I gave up on thinking they were real. Then my mother came into the libary and the abuse began. She kept switching from demon metal whip and knife. I wasn't allowed a healing rune so the scars where there forever.

5 years later...

"Dad!" I yelled as I walked into the New York Insitiute. Church walked up to me amd started hissing at me like he usally does. "Hey Church, where is Hodge?" I ask him then I saw the stupid bird Valentine gave my father. Then I saw my father.

"Emily! How are you?" My father asked giving me a hug. When he touched my back I winced from the fresh wounds that my mother gave me from the demon whip. He sighed.

"Besides the obvious horribly like usual." I said then looking down at Church. "He needs to learn to like me whenever he sees me he hisses."

"It's probably becuase he can sense Lucifer's blood in you." Hodge said leading me to the libary. "Everyone just left for a hunt. I wanted to tell you that I asked the Clave to look in to your situation at the Portland Institute and I requested you to be transfered here."

"And... What happened?" I ask.

"They are writing it off as a demon attack and they decilned my transfer request." While he said it I just got more and more pissed. My father could see how pissed I was. "Em. It will be fine."

"No it wont if they knew what it was like, they still probably wouldn't care." I said "But thank you for trying." Then a door opened and we both jerked our heads towards the door.

"Hey Hodge." A blonde kid said. "Who is this?" He looked at me.

"Jace, this is Emily Starkweather, my daughter." He said looking at the desk.

"Don't worry about talking to me you will just forget about this later." I said with a laugh.

"Why?" Jace asked with a comfused face.

"You are not supposed to know about me. I don't know why but you are not supposed to." I said looking at my father. "Well I better head back to Portland before mother relises I am gone. Love ya dad." I drew a portal. I mean I know other shadowhumter can't do that but Lucifer's blood rums through my veins.

"Love you too Em. See ya next week." My father says lookimg at me then Jace. I walked through the portal and ended up in my room back in Portland.

"Where were you?" My mother asked pissed.

"Father sent me a fire message sayimg he wanted to talk to me so I went." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes while I am talking to you, slut." My mother growled.

6 years later...

"That's it! I am done with this! I am going to stay with dad. I don't cate if the Clave is against it, I am leaving!" I yelled at my mother.

"Fine. Be that way. You will just come back running to me anyway if not the Clave will drag you back with force." My mother said with her arms crossed. I laughed.

"Like you would care if you ever saw me again." I shouted at her as O packed my bags.

"Your right. I wouldn't care but your sister-" She said as I cut her off.

"My sister is just as bad as you!" I screamed at her zipping my bags and drawing a portal tjen without even a goodbye I jumped through the portal landing in front of the New York Institute. I opened the door and walked inside. "Dad!" I yelled then a woman, a dark haired woman came from the elevator.

"Hello. Who are you?" She asked in a confindint voice.

"I am Emily Starkweather, Hodge's daughter." I inroduced myself.

"He has a daughter! Well it is good to meet you Emily I am Mayrse Lightwood and your father is in the Libary. Would you like me to lead ypu to him?" Mayrse asked then Church hissed at me like he usally did.

"No, but thank you I have been here before." I said with a smile. I then walked off to the Libary were my father was. "Hey dad." I said walking into the libary.

"Emily? What happened? why are you here? I saw literally two day ago." My father asked as I walked to his desk.

"I ran away from mom. I was sick and tired of the beatings so I just left." I said givimg him a quick hug.

"Emily I know things are horrible over there but I am going to have to contact the Clave." He said with apologetic eyes.

"I am not going back there. The Clave will drag me back and find out about my Yin Fin addiction." I said starting to leave.

"Emily don't go. You have no where else to stay." My father begged.

"I know I don't I can't just go back to Portland. You should know that." I said as a tear ran down my face in betrayal. "I guess once a traitor always a traitor. Right?" With that I left. I walked through the streets with a glamour on and tears running down my face. I stopped at an alley and cried. I looked up at the sky relising it was night and then I saw a vampire walking towards me.

"What is your name Shadowhunter?" He asked almost with concern.

"Emily Starkweather, Now what is your name Vampire?" I asked with my hamd on my serph blade.

"Raphael Santiago. I didn't realise Hodge had a daughter. The reason I am over here is becuase I smelled Yin Fen and that your are not at the institute so tell me Emily Starkweather why are you here?" He asked looking down at me.

"It is a long story." I said rolling my eyes.

"Then let's go back to my nest. You don't have to worry about the Vampires hurting you becuase I am the leader of the nest." He said with an evil grin.

"Sure. Where is your nest?" I asked him.

"Hotel Dumort." He said then picking me up bridal style and running towords the hotel. We stopped at the back entrance.

"You know I could have just drawn a portal I have walked past this place a million times." I said putting my hand over my mouth.

"A shadowhunter that can draw portals? Never heard of such thing." Raphael laughed. I rolled my eyes amd drew a portal and walking through ending up on the other side of Raphael. He looked at me in shock. "But how?"

"That is part of the long story." I said looking at him honestly. He walked me inside the Dumort. I looked around amd the place wasn't worn down on the inside there was many anquties. "This place is beautiful."

"Why, thank you all of these things have been crom past leaders and me of course. I lived about 60 years so I am still pretty young for a vampire." He said as we walked through many doors and up many steps. Then we got to what I think is the top floor. He then sat on the couch and gestured gor me to do the same. So I did. I may be half Lucifer but I still have manners. "So tell me the long story becuase obviously I have forever."

"Okay. Valentine Morgenstern used to do these exporments where he would but demon blood or angel blood in a mother womb becore the child was born. I am one of those expirments. I have blood of an angel but not any angel's blood before I tell who the blood donor was you have to promise not to kick me out." I said looking at him.

"Okay? I promise not to kick you out." He said curiously.

"My blood donor was Lucifer himself." I said biting my lip.

"I was raised a good Catholic. I was raised to fear the devil but here I am a Vampire. Noe can you continue with the story?" He asked and I nodded.

"Okay so my mother Anne Blackwell knew I would have Lucifer's blood. So for sixteen years she beat me, amd starved me. But she beat me with demon metal so about a month ago I started to get addicted to Yin Fen." I said lookimg at him.

"Why didn't the Clave do anything?" He asked.

"Becuase six years ago they wrote it off as a freak demon attack and Hodge tried to get the Clave to have me transfered over to here butthey denied it amd ever since actually I have always though the Clave is worthless. The reason I ended up in that alley was becuase I ran away from my mother seeking shelter with my father but he said he would have to call the Clave and they would drag me back to my mother so I ran." I said looking at the black leather couch. "I still have the scars."

"Well, you can stay here as long as you need even if that means two years or longer." Rapheal said looking at me.

"Thank you Rapheal. This means alot to me." I said looking at him once again.

"Usally I wouldn't have approched a Shadowhunter but I feel an attraction between us." He said looking me in the eye. He then kissed me.

Hey guys welcome to the squeal of Clary Fray Gets Married hope you liked this first chapter.

-wildflower


End file.
